Charmed Life
by Jennifah88
Summary: A post-finale fic that chronicles PJ’s life together as well as fill in some of the missing blanks. Just how did Pacey and Joey come to be sitting on that couch together? Read on and see. PaceyJoey
1. Default Chapter

Charmed Life  
  
Summary: A post-finale fic that chronicles P/J's life together as well as fill in some of the missing blanks. Just how did Pacey and Joey come to be sitting on that couch together? Read on and see.  
  
Disclaimer: Dawson's Creek and its characters don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing them to do my bidding. ;)  
  
~*~  
  
Folding her arms around her waist, Joey leaned awkwardly against the oak wall of the Ice House, shivering as the salty Capeside wind assaulted her. She felt barren, stripped of her usual defenses. It had only been hours since Jen's funeral, and already it seemed like a lifetime. So much had happened, so much had changed; it was only now beginning to catch up with her.  
  
"Jo? You still out here?"  
  
Pacey's gentle voice shook her from her thoughts, and she looked up. "Yeah," she said, standing up. "You didn't think I was going to leave, did you?"  
  
This was the first time they had been alone since their conversation earlier that afternoon. The conversation where many things had been left unsaid. She had wanted to speak with him before now, but so many things kept getting in the way. The wake, for starters. People hadn't started clearing out until late; leaving only Pacey and a few waiters behind to clean up. Joey had agreed to stick around until he had time to talk, although Pacey insisted that she go home and get some rest. In the end, Joey had ended up winning. The past few hours had been spent sitting around outside munching on veggies and crab dip, contemplating the day's events.  
  
"With your stubborn streak? Nah," he chuckled, shooting her a sideways glance out of the corner of his eye. Then, taking in her disheveled appearance, his tone turned serious. "You really didn't have to stick around, though. This could have waited until morning."  
  
Joey shook her head, touched that he showed such concern for her. "I wanted to talk about this now. I'm tired of waiting, it feels like I've been waiting years to have this conversation."  
  
"I know what you mean. It's just." Pacey struggled to find the right words, nervously toying with the cuff of his shirt. "I guess I was worried that you had changed your mind, and I wanted to live with the fantasy just a little bit longer."  
  
"Pace! How could you even think that?" She moved over to where he was standing, grasping his hands within her own. She felt his fingers tremble slightly, and she held onto them tighter. "Everything I said before still holds true. We never got to finish our conversation, but I think it was pretty obvious what I was going to say."  
  
"Cut the suspense, Jo. You're killing me," Pacey laughed, squeezing her hands. Joey was overcome with sudden warmth, and she felt a smile spread across her face. Overhead the sun was beginning to set; the sky a purplish tint. Capeside had never looked more beautiful than it had at that moment. She felt blessed to have lived here, despite all its ups and downs.  
  
Instead of talking, Joey leaned in and rested her lips against his; wrapping her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. She caught the surprised expression on his face and inwardly smiled. Catching him off guard like this was really quite fun.  
  
The kiss ended, and she pulled back, grinning. "Well?"  
  
"Wow," he breathed.  
  
She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
"I don't know," he tapped his chin, pretending to be deep in concentration. "I think I'm going to need a further demonstration."  
  
"You're never satisfied, are you? We're probably going to end up here all night," she teased playfully.  
  
He growled at her. "Fine by me."  
  
"Pace." she said after a moment, shifting back from his embrace to look him in the eye. "Should we even be doing this? I mean, I just feel so guilty. Jen's funeral was only today."  
  
"You have nothing to feel guilty over," Pacey assured her, gently massaging her shoulders. She groaned, feeling her muscles relax. It had been such a long day, and his fingers felt so good-  
  
"I know, it's just."  
  
"Jen would want you to be happy," he pointed out. "That's the type of person she was. Always putting others needs ahead of her own."  
  
Joey nodded, thinking how much that sounded like Jen.. "Do you know what her dying wish was? To have me finally make a choice, to move on with my life and be happy. She was lying there; about to die in a few hours and all she could think about was-" she choked back a sob, her throat tightening. "God," she said, her voice shaking. "I really miss her."  
  
Pacey wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body into a comforting hug. She felt sobs wrack her body as she leaned against him. "So do I. I can't even believe she's gone. It just. it doesn't seem real, you know?"  
  
Joey nodded, tears clouding her vision. Her hands trembled as she brushed a wayward strand of hair back into place. "It hasn't quite set in for me either. I don't think it ever will. I just keep thinking about all the missed opportunities; all the time we could have spent together but didn't. She tried so hard to be my friend, but, being the jealous wench that I am, all I could do was push her away."  
  
"That's not true, Jo," Pacey took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "You were young, and so what if you let some teenage hormones get the best of you? We've all been there. I'm sure Jen never held it against you. In fact, I know she didn't."  
  
Tears filled Joey's eyes, but this time they were of the grateful kind. "Thanks, Pace. I don't know how you've managed to stay so strong throughout all of this."  
  
"If you only knew how many times I was close to breaking down throughout all of this-"  
  
"But you haven't," Joey interrupted, brushing her thumb against his cheek. "You've just been this amazing person. And honestly, without you, I don't know if I would have lasted this long."  
  
"That's not true, Jo. You're a strong person. You'd have gotten through this just fine without me."  
  
Joey shrugged, not looking convinced. "Maybe," she said, before pausing for a moment. "But I'm glad I didn't have to."  
  
"That makes two of us," he said, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. She giggled. "What?" he asked.  
  
"It's just. you always know how to make me feel better. I can only imagine the depressing slump I would have been in right now if it weren't for you."  
  
"Glad I could help take your mind off things," he said, stroking her hair. "So what have you been doing these last few hours while you've been waiting for me?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing much. Did a lot of thinking. About. us, mostly. I know that sounds selfish, to be thinking of my relationship problems at a time like this, but I couldn't help it. I kept thinking about that conversation we never got to finish." She fidgeted nervously, unsure.  
  
"I would be lying if I said I didn't think about you nearly every second of the day."  
  
His kind words caused her to blush. "Pace, I really want this to work. I-I called Christopher, you know. He's no longer an issue. But, I don't think that's the only thing we have to worry about." She chewed on her lip nervously, a thousand thoughts flying through her head. He wasn't going to like this, but it had to be addressed. They couldn't just sweep it into a corner and pretend it didn't exist. That's what had gotten them in trouble the last time.  
  
"What?" Pacey asked, his voice betraying his fear.  
  
"Well, there's always the issue of living arrangements." Joey shifted nervously, not wanting to discuss this. She just wanted to enjoy her happiness with Pacey, not dwell on problems she wasn't even sure could be fixed. "I'm living in New York, and you have your restaurant here, so where does that leave us?"  
  
"That does provide some difficulties," he agreed.  
  
"Pace, I can't ask you to pack up and move to New York just to be with me. You've built an entire life here, I can't do that to you-"  
  
"That's not exactly your choice to make," he said softly, pain flashing across his face. She knew how much this was hurting him, but she didn't know what else to do. They were stuck between a rock and a hard place.  
  
"I'm not going to let you wreck your life just to be with me."  
  
"You wouldn't be wrecking my life; you would be making it better. Other opportunities will present themselves, Jo. I'll find another job. But I'm afraid I'm never gonna find anybody I love as much as you. I'm afraid that if we part ways now, we'll never get another chance at this. So please, let me decide what's best for me."  
  
Joey nodded, turning towards him. He seemed so confident in what he was saying, so sure. "Okay, Pace, if you're sure you really mean this."  
  
"I do."  
  
A lopsided smile traced the corners of her lips. "Then who am I to argue with you?"  
  
He grinned, his face seeming to relax. She was glad they had gotten that out of the way - now they could move onto making better, happier memories. So much sadness had occurred in the past few days, she wasn't sure if she could handle anymore grief.  
  
Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her waist; picking her up and spinning her around. She squealed wildly, beating on his shoulders in protest. In reality, she could have continued spinning forever. The world spun around her in a dizzying blur, and she gave wild laugh before he set her back down again.  
  
"Are you insane?" she asked giddily once she was firmly back on the ground. Attempting to compose herself, she let out a long breath, feeling calm wash over her.  
  
He draped an arm across her shoulders before flashing her a cocky smile. "Maybe. But you love me anyway."  
  
She pretended to make a gagging motion with her fingers, all the while knowing what he said was the truth. "Ugh, don't remind me. I guess the saying is true, you really don't get to choose who you fall in love with. In my case, love is blind, deaf [I]and[/I] dumb."  
  
Picking up his jacket, he slung it over the back of her shoulders. "C'mon, let's get out of here."  
  
"Translation: I'm horny and can't wait to get you into bed."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Is it my fault that I happen to be in tune with the inner workings of the male mind?"  
  
For the next while, they both remained in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.  
  
Walking along the streets of Capeside, hand and hand, Joey was struck by how nice this all was. How normal. As if they were an old married couple, out for a stroll on a perfectly normal day. It seemed like no time had passed at all since they had last seen each other. She couldn't believe it had actually been several months.  
  
They stopped outside the Potter B&B where Joey was currently staying with Bessie. She turned to face him, smiling soothingly. He looked hesitant, as if uncertain whether or not he should enter. "Come inside," she urged, her voice a gentle whisper in the chilly ocean breeze.  
  
Still looking unsure, he frowned. "I'm not sure if I should."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want to get any unrealistic expectations about what the night may bring." He forced a smile, but she knew he was only humoring her. She knew how serious he truly was.  
  
"Pace, let's just go upstairs, sit by the bed, and talk. Maybe we'll even throw in some cocoa if we're really feeling daring." She cracked a grin, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I just don't want you to feel like you have to-"  
  
"Hey," she said, squeezing his hand. "It's okay. I'm perfectly alright with where this night may or may not lead. Let's just go with the flow and not worry so much about things."  
  
Pacey nodded. He gripped her hand tightly, running his fingers over her knuckles. "You're right. I'm being foolish."  
  
Making their way up the walkway, they noticed that the porch light was on. Bessie must still be up, Joey figured.  
  
Sure enough, she was there to greet them when they knocked at the door.  
  
"Hey, you two," she said coyly, ushering them inside. "Come inside. Man, it's freezing out here."  
  
"Yeah." Joey shrugged off Pacey's jean jacket, depositing it on a coat hanger.  
  
"But I suppose you two didn't notice."  
  
Pacey and Joey exchanged a glance.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey asked, trying to sound innocent. She tucked a strand of hair behind one ear, something she often did when she was nervous.  
  
Bessie clearly picked up on this. A devious smile let up her features. "Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"So how's Alex doing?"  
  
Bessie knew her sister was trying to change the subject, but chose not to say anything. "Good. He's already asleep in his room, so you won't be stuck babysitting."  
  
"Thank god for small favors," Joey said dryly.  
  
Not that she didn't love her brother, because she did; she just didn't feel like dealing with him at this point in time.  
  
Making their say upstairs, they stopped at the guestroom where Joey was staying. It was strange, to be a guest in the house where she had spent so much of her young adult life. When they stopped at the doorway, she turned to Pacey. "I'm actually getting kind of tired," she said, yawning. The days events were wearing down on her, and she was only now starting to realize it.  
  
"Okay, Jo, I guess I'll see you later."  
  
He turned to go, but she stopped him. Reaching out for his hand, she pulled him to her.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant," she whispered. "Pace, I want you to stay. Here. With me. Tonight."  
  
He looked at her, clearly trying to read into whatever subtext she might be sending. "Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded her head. "I don't think I can be alone. Correction; I don't [I]want[/I] to be alone."  
  
Moving closer to her, he brought his lips to hers. Almost on instinct her mouth opened; their tongues tangling together. She grasped the back of his neck, pulling him closer.  
  
After the kiss, their faces lingered inches apart. Joey breathed deeply, savoring the moment as if it were her last. She wanted to live the rest of her life that way. That's something Jen had taught her, and she wouldn't forget it. "I'm sure. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."  
  
His hand went to the doorknob, pulling it open.  
  
With that, the two of them stepped into the room, ready to see where the night led them. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Sunlight streamed in through the open blinds, signaling the start of a new day. Joey shifted around in bed, trying to make sense of where she was. This all felt so unfamiliar. and then it came to her. She was back in her old room, back in Capeside, back with the man she loved. Pacey. Prying open one eye, she took a glance at his sleeping form. Beautiful. He always looked so peaceful when he slept that it almost seemed a sin to wake him. Not that she didn't enjoy the reaction she got out of him, because torturing Pacey? Always fun.  
  
"Pace." She tapped him lightly on the head. No reaction. She slapped him slightly harder until he finally stirred, emitting a small groan.  
  
"Jo?" he asked groggily, putting a hand to his head.  
  
Moving on top of him, she straddled his legs, fixing him with a teasing grin. "What, were you expecting someone else?"  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, Angelina Jolie *does* come to mind."  
  
Getting off him, she rolled her eyes. "Spare me your wet dreams."  
  
"I always thought you considered those a turn-on."  
  
Reaching for her robe, she fastened it around her waist. She brushed back her hair, trying to compose herself. "You thought wrong."  
  
Then, with a grin, she walked back over to the bed and leaned across it, planting a kiss on his lips. He responded to the kiss, excited. Wrapping his fingers around her neck, he pulled her closer so that she was leaning halfway across his lap.  
  
"Don't get too excited, cowboy," she said teasingly, before pulling away.  
  
Pacey groaned. "What was that for?"  
  
She smiled innocently, brushing a strand of hair back from her face. "I just thought we should go downstairs and get some breakfast. You know, before Bessie starts to worry."  
  
"You know what your problem is? You just love to torture me." Shaking his head, he stepped off the bed, fastening a robe around his own waist.  
  
She pouted seductively at him. "Maybe."  
  
Not a word was said as they headed downstairs; a mutual understanding lay between them. As much as she teased him, Joey couldn't help but be ecstatic to finally wake up in Pacey's arms. True, they hadn't done much else besides sleep, but the best was yet to come, right? Just waking up in his arms was enough to satisfy her. for awhile, anyway. She grinned, stopping that train of thought. All would come in due time - right now they just had to worry about getting through breakfast.  
  
Sure enough, when they arrived in the kitchen, Bessie was there to greet them with a teasing smile. She was frying bacon at the stove, a decorative apron fastened around her waist. "Come on over, you two," she beckoned.  
  
They obeyed, seating themselves at a nearby table. "Smells delicious, Bessie," Pacey commented, inhaling the fresh scent of bacon. Indeed, everything smelled wonderful - Bessie had certainly learnt a thing or two about cooking from Bodie over the years.  
  
"Why, thank you," Bessie replied, scooping some food onto their plates. She walked over to the table and set the food in front of them, taking a seat for herself. "So how was your night last night?"  
  
Joey blushed, knowing what Bessie was getting at. She took a long swig of orange juice before shrugging. "Alright."  
  
"How'd the bed feel? We just got some new mattresses the other day."  
  
Pacey coughed. "Fine."  
  
"Sleep well?" Raising her eyebrows, she grinned.  
  
Pacey and Joey nodded at the same time. "Very well."  
  
"Good."  
  
Reaching across the table, Joey took a strip of bacon, smiling brightly. "Great."  
  
More idle talk was made until the dishes were finally cleared away; Bessie departing with the excuse she needed to take care of Alex. Left alone, Pacey and Joey turned to each other.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should get dressed, shouldn't we?" he asked, glancing down at their robes.  
  
A slight blush colored Joey's cheeks. "Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
They started to head up the stairs, but Pacey stopped, turning around. With a grin, he commented, "That was really awkward, wasn't it?"  
  
The tension finally leaving the room, Joey nodded. "Yes. It was."  
  
"I can see where you get your sadistic nature from. Must run in the family." He ducked as she swung at his head.  
  
"You'll pay for that, Witter."  
  
Stepping away from her, he held up his hands. "Did I say sadistic? What I really meant was nurturing! And caring. That too."  
  
Obviously not buying it, Joey rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh."  
  
"Really. Just don't hit me!"  
  
Pausing to think for a minute, she scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll let you off the hook this time, just on account that you're too adorable when you beg."  
  
"I always knew irresistible."  
  
"Did I say adorable? What I really meant was pathetic."  
  
Walking up the stairs, they both laughed as they continued to trade sarcastic barbs. Joey was amazed at how normal this all seemed; as if this were a regular occurrence. Truth was, she hadn't been this elated in years. She had been too bogged down with work and that left little distractions. Sure, there was Christopher, but he wasn't what she would call a serious relationship. Not the kind she had been used to, anyway. She didn't know what the future held with Pacey, but she knew he would always be more than a minor distraction.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a short time later and they were both walking along the docks of Capeside, feeling the salty wind whip through their hair. Joey sighed, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets. She leaned against Pacey, letting him wrap a comforting arm around her. Even though the air outside was chilly, she had never felt warmer.  
  
They stopped to look out at the water, memories washing over them like a warm blanket as they watched the boats pull up at the harbor. Had it really been so long ago that Joey had sailed away with Pacey? It seemed like only yesterday.  
  
"Look familar?" he whispered beside her.  
  
She nodded, leaning into his embrace. "Yeah. Makes me feel old, to be honest."  
  
"Don't say that. We have an entire lifetime of memories waiting to be made." He smiled reassuringly at her, and she couldn't help but get caught up in his optimism.  
  
Turning around, she kissed him gently. "I have to be back tomorrow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"For business. I'm sorry, Pace. I can't get out of it."  
  
"Don't apologize. It's just. I don't want our time together to end, you know?" He stared off into the distance, eyes blank.  
  
She placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Hey, why don't you come with me? I may be assuming things here, but-" She bit her lip, hoping for the best. "I mean, I don't know if you have any business or anything to take care of."  
  
The light seemed to go back in his eyes, and he smiled at her. "No, no, of course I'll come. I can just call someone to cover for me. in fact, I can do that when we get back to the house."  
  
"Really Pace?"  
  
"Really. I could never say no to you."  
  
She flung her arms around his neck, overjoyed to be spending more time with him. "Great. This is amazing! I'm so happy you said yes."  
  
"I'm just happy that you asked." He traced his fingers along her jaw line, kissing the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Let's go back to my place and pack, then."  
  
Turning around, they both left the harbor, smiling widely. Joey clutched his hand within her own, and this time the cold air did not seem to faze her.  
  
They stopped in front of the B&B. "Shouldn't you go back to your place?" she asked. "To, you know, pack a few things? We can meet back here in a little while."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
With a quick kiss, they parted ways, each agreeing they would see each other soon. Joey shivered; more from excitement than the cold. She couldn't wait to begin her new life with Pacey. It was odd. when she had arrived in Capeside just a few days ago, she had had a completely different boyfriend. Her life had been going in an entirely different direction. And now. everything had changed.  
  
Walking towards the B&B, she hummed quietly under her breath. Change was good, she decided. Definitely good. 


	3. Chapter Three

Authors Note: Sorry it took a few days to get this chapter up - I kept rewriting bits of it because I wasn't really satisfied. Anyway, thank you all for your reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
In some ways, New York felt like a completely different world than Capeside. Instead of the quiet, small-town charm Joey had grown up with, it radiated noise, excitement, and most of all, life. The air was heavy and smelled of smog and pollution; the streets were bustling with activity and swarms of people, reminding her that she was just another nameless face in a city full of strangers. She didn't mind it too much, though. In fact, at times, she loved the anonymity. Having grown up with the same people all her life, she relished the chance to have a clean slate; to start over again with people who knew nothing about her or her past history. Still, it was nice to see a familiar face. especially when that face belonged to Pacey.  
  
Stepping out of the yellow taxicab and onto the busy street, Joey reached into her wallet and plucked out a few bills. The driver merely grunted in reply when she offered him the money. She rolled her eyes, but opted not to say anything. Having lived here for quite some time, she was used to people like him - they seemed to run rampant here. His behavior didn't really faze her anymore.  
  
"Wow," Pacey breathed, looking around at the variety of people who were passing them on the street. A girl with a green Mohawk walked by, noisily smacking bubblegum while she talked on a cell phone. Off to the right, a group of middle-aged men in leather jackets were chatting happily; playfully smacking each other around. "This certainly is. something."  
  
"C'mon," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him around a corner. "My apartments not far from here. I can give you a personal tour."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "I like the sound of that."  
  
Walking towards the tall building, they entered the lobby. It was nice to be back, she thought, smiling as they made their way along the familiar hallways. Much as she had missed Capeside, she guessed the old saying was true - there really was no place like home.  
  
Together, they walked towards the elevator, hand and hand. Pacey whistled as he looked around, taking in all the sights.  
  
"Nice place you got here," he commented.  
  
Joey shrugged. "Not too bad, I guess." The elevator stopped and they got off. Trying to balance her duffle bag as well as her suitcase, she stumbled towards her apartment door, Pacey trailing behind her. "It isn't exactly what I would call homey, though." She pulled reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her keys, unlocking the door and stepping inside.  
  
He bent down, pulling her in for a tender kiss as they made their way in. His arms were around her neck as they moved over to the couch, the personal tour long forgotten. They would worry about that later. much later. "Well, we can change that," he murmured into her lips.  
  
Joey grinned at him, her eyes shining. "And how do you propose we start?"  
  
"I've got a few ideas."  
  
"Oh, really? And what might those be?"  
  
He captured her mouth in a kiss. "Why don't I show you?"  
  
Joey leaned back against the cushions, feeling him move on top of her. His mouth claimed hers in a hungry kiss and she moaned, arching her fingers along his back.  
  
"Pace." she groaned, her voice a whisper. Tilting her neck back, she gave him access to her throat. He began trailing kisses down her jaw line, moving down to her neck and then to her shoulder. The blouse she was wearing was quickly discarded, leaving her in only a white tank top.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned in close - so close that that she could feel his hot breath against her ear. "Are you sure?" The question hung in the air between them for a moment, and then, finally, she snapped back to reality.  
  
She nodded, dimly aware of what was happening, yet so sure at the same time. "I'm sure."  
  
His hands were underneath her, cradling her against him. She inhaled his clean, musky scent as he bent down, scooping her up. Feeling giddy joy wash over her, she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Not another word was spoken as he carried her towards the bedroom. They didn't need words; Joey felt like she had spent her entire life talking, and not really doing anything else. It was time to break that cycle. For once she was living, enjoying life; free. And she was going to stay that way.  
  
~*~  
  
Twilight. The room was dark, a candle illuminating the still forms. Joey sighed, feeling the satin sheets beneath her body, and the strong arm that cradled her around the waist. She felt contentment; complete and total contentment. It had never been like this with anyone else - not really. Only with Pacey was she able to feel completely at ease. It was a nice feeling. one she never wanted to end.  
  
"I'm so glad I decided to talk you into coming here with me," she murmured, linking their fingers together.  
  
"Believe me, you're not the only one."  
  
Stealing a glance at the overhead clock, she realized hours had gotten away from them, just like that. It was nearing suppertime - and they had gotten in around mid-noon. Where had all the time gone? She grinned, thinking of the past few hours. It certainly hadn't been a waste, that's for sure.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about, Potter?" he asked, drawing her gaze away from the clock. She leaned back against him, their bodies brushing together, sending an electric shock through her system.  
  
"Oh, lots of things." She put on a mock serious face, tapping her chin lightly. "Come to think of it, there are some bills I need to pay, not to mention some phone calls I need to return."  
  
"What?"  
  
She chuckled at his horrified expression. "It's amazing what you think about when you've got all that extra time to. do nothing but think." The grin on her face widened. Oh, how she loved teasing him.  
  
"Jo!"  
  
"Calm down, I'm only teasing," she assured gently. "Do you honestly think I would have gone back for seconds and thirds if you had been that bad?"  
  
"'That bad???' Come on, Jo, my pride is on the line!"  
  
She rolled her eyes; feigning annoyance, although the lopsided smile on her face gave her away. "Okay, okay. You were wonderful. Fantastic, even. Not to mention any other colorful adjective that I don't feel like naming right now."  
  
"I thought you were a writer? This should be your specialty."  
  
"An editor," she corrected. "And I highly doubt professional ego-booster was part of the job requirement. Besides," she continued after a minute, looking thoughtful. "I don't think we need words to describe what we have together." There was a serious tone to her voice, and Pacey nodded, understanding. The playful banter was broken for a moment as they lay there in comfortable silence.  
  
Until something broke that peaceful silence. Something loud.  
  
"I'm hungry," came the demanding voice.  
  
He stared at her blankly.  
  
She remained silent, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "What do you expect me to do about it?" He lazily flopped back on the bed, closing his eyes.  
  
"You own a restaurant, don't you?"  
  
"That was back in Capeside," he pointed out.  
  
"And you used to be a chef."  
  
"A damn good one, might I add," he said. "I don't know why I ever thought becoming a stock broker was a good idea. The food industry turned out to be my calling all along."  
  
"If you're such a master with food, why don't you show me what you've got?" she asked teasingly, raising a seductive eyebrow. "By making me dinner."  
  
He groaned, before emitting a rather loud, noisy yawn. "I don't think I can move another muscle."  
  
"Pace," she said slowly, stretching the words out. She moved over to him, trailing her fingers along his stomach. "If I were you, I'd want to keep me happy."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes. And a fed Joey is a happy Joey."  
  
He chuckled, pulling back the sheets and reaching for some boxers. "God, you're demanding, woman."  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him, admiring the shape of his body as he started to dress. "And you're just now figuring this out?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
Pulling back the bed covers, she reached for her own clothes. They were lying in a crumpled heap in the back corner.  
  
"Hey," Pacey said, pulling on a pair of pants. "If you're going to make me cook for you, you can at least be naked."  
  
She shook her head as she begun buttoning her blouse. "Nope, sorry. Too drafty."  
  
"Jo!"  
  
Walking over to where he was standing, she placed a teasing kiss on his lips. "Maybe if you play your cards right, you'll get lucky come dessert."  
  
"You really *are* sadistic."  
  
A mischievous smile made it's way across her face. "Can't argue with you there." Taking his hand, she began to drag him out of the room, much to his protest. "Come to think of it," she said after a minute, once they were in the kitchen. "I never got to give you that personal tour."  
  
"Who cares about the tour? The only room we'll really be using is the bedroom, right?"  
  
She smacked him upside the head. "Pace!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry." He began digging around in the cupboards, looking for something suitable to eat. "Do you, by any chance, happen to have any strawberries around here?"  
  
Joey smiled at him dryly, opening up the fridge and taking out some pasta. "You really do have a one track mind, don't you?"  
  
"My mind happens to have several tracks, thank you very much. Let's see. there's booze, sex, and uh. food? I do happen to enjoy good music every now and then as well." He grinned.  
  
She tossed him the bag of pasta. "You're impossible."  
  
"You're so cute when you're annoyed."  
  
"Bite me," she said, before heading into the living room.  
  
Pacey trailed in her wake. "Jo, are you really going to leave me in there all alone?"  
  
"I think you can manage. I promise there aren't any monsters hiding in dark shadows."  
  
"But how will I know where everything is?"  
  
She gave an exasperated sigh. This man really *was* impossible! "Food's in the fridge, pots and pans are under the stove."  
  
"You're not even going to watch?" He was giving her that little boy look now - which was so hard to resist - but no. she had to remain strong.  
  
"You know what they say," she said softly, her lips forming a pout. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."  
  
"Well," he said slowly, contemplating that thought. "If you put it that way." She smiled teasingly, and he turned to go.  
  
Flopping back on an overstuffed armchair, she couldn't help the grin that suddenly overtook her. Teasing Pacey was highly enjoyable.  
  
In fact, their entire day together had been quite fun, if she could say so herself. Very fun.  
  
Her grin grew wider as she became lost in thought. 


End file.
